All My Loving
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: Cierra los ojos y te besaré, mañana te echaré de menos... recuerda que siempre te seré fiel


**All My Loving [Todo mi amor]**

_⌠Cierra los ojos y te besaré  
Mañana te echaré de menos  
Recuerda que siempre te seré fiel_

**– Ya Shuuya… tranquilo. Duérmete ¿Sí…? –** susurró un chico de pelo castaño abrazando fuerte a su pareja.

**– Pe-pero… –** quiso alegar el tal Shuuya.

**– Sht… duerme… – **el mayor quería poder decir algo que reconfortara a su pareja, pero simplemente no podía decir nada que le levantara el ánimo.

**– Tengo miedo Mamoru, no quiero que te vayas… pero a la vez quiero que puedas cumplir tu sueño –**dijo el menor, acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio.

**– Mírame… –** dijo Mamoru tomándole del mentón a su bonito novio **– Ahora cerrarás tus ojos y vamos a dormir, por favor… prometo que apenas tu padre te dé el permiso, yo mismo te compro el pasaje para que vayas a España Shuuya. No creas que para mí esto no sea difícil. Yo te amo más que a nada, pero prometo que no tienes por qué tener miedo… yo te amo y nunca te voy a dar razones para pensar lo contrario… Te seré fiel… lo prometo…**

**– Gracias Mamoru, te amo…**

Por fin, Shuuya logró dormirse en el pecho de su querido novio, aunque no pudo evitar soltar alguna que otra lágrima, al día siguiente vería como su novio, su querido novio de hacía ya tres años se iría a España sin él. ¿Es que acaso eso no asusta a cualquiera? Pero Shuuya sabía que Endo tenía como sueño ser el mejor futbolista del mundo, él tan solo no le podía quitar ese sueño por simple egoísmo. Si tan solo el padre del Goenji le hubiera dado permiso para poder viajar con Mamoru, pero no… no lo consiguió. Y al ser menor de edad aún, con 17 años, no podía viajar fuera del país sin autorización.

Mamoru acarició la mejilla de SU Shuuya con ternura, comprendía todo lo que pasaba por la mente del menor, entendía sus miedos y sus contradicciones, pero también agradecía el hecho de no fuera alguien egoísta. Claro que a Endo le dolía, le dolía mucho dejar al amor de su vida en Japón durante casi un año, pero no quedaba de otro remedio, tampoco podía renunciar al sueño de toda su vida. En ese momento, era él el que se sentía un completo egoísta.

Se acercó a la carita de su rubio y besó con ternura aquellos finos y dulces labios que tanto adora.

_⌠Y cuando esté lejos  
Te escribiré cada día  
Te enviaré todo mi amor_

A la mañana siguiente todo era silencio en el departamento de Mamoru, el mayor tenía la mirada perdida, no tenía ganas de nada realmente. Se despertó sin hacer el menor ruido, tratando de que su bonito novio quedara recostado y bien abrigado. Era muy temprano, pero era necesario si quería llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Bajó sus maletas cuidadosamente y se puso a cocinar el desayuno para Goenji. Apenas terminó, dejó todo preparado en la mesa de la cocina. Una hermosa rosa blanca y un sobre rojo con el nombre "Shuuya". Con el mismo sigilo, salió del departamento y tomó un taxi con destino al aeropuerto. Realmente, no resistiría un "adiós" frente a frente, viendo como los ojos de Shuuya se llenarían de lágrimas nuevamente, era capaz de abandonar todo en ese preciso instante y quedarse al lado de su novio… ¿Por qué demonios su padre no dejaba ir a Shuuya con Mamoru? Pero ya estaba hecho.

Shuuya despertó gracias al sonido de su celular, un mensaje de texto de Mamoru… un momento… ¿De Mamoru?**_"Te amo…" _**decía el mensaje.

**– ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer Mamoru…? –** preguntó enojado Shuuya, yendo rápidamente a la cocina. Se sentó en la mesa, y se desplomó rendido en la mesa, ¡Mamoru no se había ido sin siquiera despedirse! **– Eres un torpe, un lindo… lindo torpe…**

Decidió abrir la carta y leerla.

**_Shuuya:  
Puedes gritarme e insultarme… Pero realmente perdóname. Yo… simplemente no podría haber soportado verte con tus ojitos llenos de lágrimas pidiéndome que me quede, aunque no salgan esas palabras de tu boca.  
Prometo escribirte seguido, prometo siempre amarte… prometo que siempre tendrás pruebas de mi amor… Te enviaré mi amor si hace falta…_**

_⌠Imaginaré que estoy besando  
Los labios que añoro  
Esperando que mis sueños se hagan realidad_

**_Prometo que no te voy a olvidar ¿Sí? Va a ser tan solo un año… un año pasará rápido… o al menos eso espero…  
Te soñaré todas las noches, lo prometo… soñaré con todas las noches en que estuvimos juntos… soñaré todos los besos que me has dado… soñaré con tus labios, con esos finos y dulces labios que tanto adoro… Te soñaré, noche y día. Soñaré hasta que mis sueños se hagan realidad. Por favor, créeme, apenas tengas la edad suficiente te iré a buscar yo mismo y te traeré conmigo.  
Espero que no te moleste esperar un poco hasta que lo podamos hacer… Tu loca idea de venirte conmigo a escondidas de tu padre era un poco extremista y peligrosa._**

_⌠Y cuando esté lejos  
Té escribiré cada día  
Te enviaré todo mi amor_

**_Y ahora que probablemente estoy viajando a un lugar lejos de ti, de tus abrazos y de tus besos, prometo escribirte cada día enviándote mi amor… todo mi amor si hace falta. Ten en cuenta de que te amo como a nadie más. Y sí, sé perfectamente que podré escuchar tu hermosa voz todos los días, sé que tal vez nos podamos ver mediante una camarita. Pero definitivamente eso no será lo mismo que tenerte cada noche en mis brazos, o hacerte mío cada vez que me lo pidas, robarte un beso en medio de una simple charla o tan solo susurrarte un "te amo" cuando tenga ganas… Te extrañaré demasiado Shuuya, creo que eso está quedando por demás de claro._**

_⌠Todo mi amor te enviaré  
Toda mi amor, cariño, te seré fiel_

**_Y así dejo completamente claro que eres el dueño de todo mi amor…  
Cariño, te prometo serte completamente fiel, no te daré razones para dudar, puedes confiar en mí completamente, porque tienes absolutamente todo, todo mi amor…  
Te ama…  
Mamoru Endo.  
Pd: Prométeme que no te pondrás a llorar ni que te encerrarás en tu cuarto como un chiquilín como lo haces cada vez que estás enojado, por favor…_**

Shuuya se tapó los ojos tratando de no llorar.

**– Tonto, tonto Mamoru… irte sin despedir… ¡Tonto! –** Chilló nuevamente Goenji sin poder ya contener las lágrimas… **– eres un completo tonto…**

Tomó la rosa y la puso dentro del sobre, tal vez se aplastó un poco, pero así quedó. Nuevamente guardó la carta también en el sobre y se decidió por desayunar, tampoco podía andar en hambruna todo el día. Aparte si Endo lo llegaba ver en aquel estado deplorable de seguro se enojaba.

_⌠Cierra los ojos y te besaré  
Mañana te echaré de menos  
Recuerda que siempre te seré fiel_

Endo llegó a España sin ánimos de hablar. Fingió un par de sonrisas cuando algunos periodistas se acercaron a hacerle una entrevista. Muy bien aquí, muy bien allá… Tomó el primer taxi que vio y pidió ir a un departamento que su representante ya le había rentado. No tenía ganas de caminar, se sentía muy mal por no haberse despedido de su novio. Pero al fin de cuentas, era más sano para los dos haberse ido sin despedir. Realmente no se imaginaba como podría haber reaccionado Goenji.

Al llegar a su departamento, lo primero que hizo fue marcar el número de su departamento en Japón para ver si Goenji todavía estaba allí y poder hablar con él un ratito y escuchar todos sus gritos.

**– Hola Shuuya… soy Mamoru… – **dijo apenas escuchó que le atendían el teléfono.

**– Imbécil, torpe, idiota, cabeza hueca… –** empezó a decir la voz de Shuuya entre enojo y angustia.

**– Sí cariño, yo también te echo de menos –** rió Endo al escuchar los reclamos de su novio.

**– Cabeza de cacahuate, bobo, tarado… – **seguía diciendo Shuuya.

**– Y sí, prometo serte fiel cariño… – **respondió Endo divertido, era lo único que podía hacer, simplemente sonreír…

**– Lento, tonto, cabeza de zapallo… – **no se cansaba de decir Shuuya, recordando todos los insultos que se encontraban en su repertorio, claro, sin irse de tono.

**– Te amo Shuuya… – **dijo Endo con una sonrisa tierna que Goenji no vio.

**– Yo también y mucho. ¡Y no me gustó que te hayas ido sin siquiera saludar! – **dijo Shuuya dejando de lado por fin los insultos.

**– Pero era necesario y lo sabes perfectamente…**

Se quedaron bastante tiempo. Un tiempo largo, no querían dejar de escuchar la voz del otro bajo ninguna circunstancia… pero tampoco podía vivir pegados a al tubo del teléfono. Endo advirtió esto y Shuuya no tuvo más opción que acceder, ya luego al día siguiente tendrían más tiempo para hablar.

_⌠Y cuando esté lejos  
Te escribiré cada día  
Te enviaré todo mi amor_

Como había sido promesa, Goenji todos los lunes recibía una carta de Endo. Obviamente hablaban todos los días por teléfono, pero aún así no era lo mismo. A Goenji le encantaba leer una y otra vez aquellas cartas del puño y letra de su amado novio. Sonaba cursi y digno de una novela shoujo, pero era la pura verdad. Él también le respondía. Las cartas de Mamoru lo ponían de humor en cualquier momento… su novio tenía un don especial de sacarle una sonrisa con una simples palabras… hasta con un simple gesto…

**_"Te extraño… te amo demasiado como para aguantar tanto tiempo si ti…"_**

Era una línea que estaba en todas las cartas de Endo. Y Shuuya se emocionaba al leerla, así fuera una, cinco o veinte veces.

**_"Yo también te extraño demasiado…"_**

Era la respuesta que le alegraba el día a Mamoru del otro lado del planeta.

_⌠Todo mi amor te enviaré  
Todo mi amor, cariño, te seré fiel_

Y así pasó un año… todo un año entero… Y Goenji esperaba expectante el día de su cumpleaños. Tan solo un día, faltaba un día y él correría como desesperado a tomar el primer avión con destino a España. Parecería una vieja loca y le importaba muy poco. Tan solo quería volver a estar en brazos de Mamoru.

**– Shuuya, mañana es tu cumpleaños… ¿Qué deseas de regalo? – **preguntó inesperadamente su padre durante el desayuno.

**– ¿Eh…? Tú ya lo sabes perfectamente papá, no hace falta que preguntes. – **Respondió Goenji mientras seguía leyendo la carta que recién había llegado de Endo. Era lunes obviamente.

**– Ah… – **suspiró el hombre al ver los ojitos de alegría de su hijo al leer esas "estúpidas" (según el señor) cartas de amor que le mandaba su novio todas las semanas. **– Shuuya, ya tendrás dieciocho, no tienes mi aprobación para ir… pero tampoco te lo puedo impedir ahora que serás mayor de edad.**

**– ¿Qué tienes en contra de Mamoru…? – **preguntó Goenji algo enojado.

**– ¿Es cuatro años mayor que tú tal vez? ¿O debo mencionar que no me gusta como pareja para ti? ¿O tal vez que es demasiado inmaduro para ti? – **dijo el hombre notablemente molesto.

**– Cuatro años no son casi nada de diferencia… y no es para nada inmaduro. Son locuras tuyas hombre… – **dijo Goenji terminando de desayunar y yéndose a su cuarto para buscar su mochila e irse para el instituto.

Acomodó un par de cosas y se fue al instituto. Con o sin aprobación, él iría igual a España. Ya no se lo podría prohibir bajo ningún concepto. Cuanto le hastiaba tener que discutir con ese hombre por la misma cosa una y otra vez.

_⌠Todo mi amor, todo mi amor  
Todo mi amor te enviaré_

Martes por la mañana y la sonrisa de Goenji no se borraba con nada, era su cumpleaños número dieciocho y ya era mayor para hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Viajar a donde quisiese, por ejemplo…

**– ¡Shuuya! ¡Te buscan! –** gritó desde la sala su hermana Yukka.

_"¿Tan temprano?"_ dudó Goenji un instante, pero bajó rápidamente las escaleras a ver quién era. Y no dio cabida en su rostro para mostrar una sonrisa tan grande como la felicidad que sintió al verlo a _él_ parado en la puerta de su casa.

**– ¿Sorpresa…? – **sonrió la visita.

**– ¡Mamoru…! –** soltó Goenji antes de abalanzarse hacía él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. **– Tonto, deberías haberme avisado que venías. Imbécil, torpe, idiota, cabeza hueca…**

**– Sí cariño, te eché mucho de menos – **dijo Endo acariciándole el cabello.

**– Cabeza de cacahuate, bobo, tarado **– seguía reclamando con lagrimitas en los ojos.

**– Y sí cariño, te fui completamente fiel – **continuó diciendo Endo sonriendo y apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de su novio.

**– Lento, tonto, cabeza de zapallo **– Goenji estaba feliz, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero aún así seguía diciéndole esas cosas a Endo.

**– Te amo – **dijo Endo sabiendo que con eso su novio cerraría un poquito esa boquita suya. ** – Feliz cumpleaños cariño…**

**– Gracias… – **completó Shuuya abrazándolo mucho más fuerte.

A Endo le dio igual si estaba el padre de Shuuya, tomó del mentón al menor y depositó un beso en eso labios. En esos dulces y finos labios que tanto añoró.

**– Como prometí, ten… – **dijo Endo sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pasaje de avión.

**– ¿Eh…? ¿D-de ve-verdad…? – **Goenji tomó el pasaje con brillito en los ojos.

**– ¿Acaso creías que no iba a cumplir mi promesa…? No señor, usted se va conmigo a España… –**sonrió Endo para besarlo nuevamente.

Abrazaditos, así como estaban… parecían una postal del día de San Valentín… Pero el padre de Shuuya interrumpió el momento con un "ataque de catarro".

**– Lo siento señor, pero a mí me da realmente igual lo que piense usted de ahora en más… – **dijo Endo separándose de su novio. **– Lo único que sé perfectamente es que yo amo a su hijo y no tendría que desconfiar de esa manera de mí.**

**– No tengo otra opción que aceptar su noviazgo ¿Verdad…? –** dijo el hombre sobándose la sien.

**– Así es señor, no le queda de otra… – **completó Endo tomando la mano de su novio.

**– Entonces… más te vale que no lo lastimes, porque me conocerás realmente enojado. – **dijo el padre de Goenji con una media sonrisa…

Endo sonrió y agradeció ese gesto del buen hombre. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! Goenji era libre…

.

.

.

Endo cayó cansado en su cama, y Goenji más cansado sobre él. Ambos tratando de recuperar la respiración que casi se les había ido en el acto anterior.

**– ¿Te… gustó? – **preguntó Endo con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciándole el cabello.

**– Sí… – **musitó Goenji feliz, hacía mucho que no hacían el amor.

**– Ya no hace falta que te envíe todo mi amor… – **susurró el mayor.

**– No… no entiendo – **contestó Goenji algo perdido, no lo había llegado a escuchar completamente.

**– Que ya no hace falta que te envíe mi amor… Ya lo tienes todo… absolutamente todo… ¡Y no volverás a quedarte lejos de mí! – **dijo Endo caprichosamente, abrazando fuerte al menor.

**– Cuenta con eso Mamoru… prometo no volver a quedarme lejos de ti… **

* * *

Holiss!~~

La canción fue... tan tan tan... "All My Loving" de "The Beatles". Pues, esta canción la descubrí hace unos días en la clase de música, la toco con la flauta dulce y me sale bastante bien... el profe nos dio para buscar la letra, en inglés y en español... Y cuando leí la letra en español... me encantó! Aunque sea repetitiva... si la puedes escuchar, háganlo, es muy pegajosa!  
Espero que les haya gustado!  
Bye bye!~~  
Pd: por si quedó la duda, Endo SI tenía cuatro años más que Goenji, eso lo hace mas seme *Q* en mi fic, o sea que fue un UA xP  
Bye bye!~~


End file.
